


KarlNap: Karl has a praise kink

by i_am_abbyy



Series: KarlNap [2]
Category: Sapnap - Fandom, karl - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, mcyt smut
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Karl, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Karl has a praise kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Sapnap, mcyt smut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This was so enjoyable to write and was much more different to what I've previously wrote, it was a prompt from a friend and I'm so happy with how it turned out.This is a KarlNap fic which is basically Karl and Sapnap having gentle vanilla sex whilst streaming, there's a lot of praise involved too which I loved writing :DLet me know if you have any requests, I'll happily write them for you! No underage, scat, suicide though!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: KarlNap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204
Collections: mcyt smuts





	KarlNap: Karl has a praise kink

Sapnap muted his mic on stream and walked out of his room to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge, he saw Karl sprawled out on the sofa in the lounge. He poked his head around the door to see what he was doing and saw him rubbing himself softly, light moans escaping once in a while. 

“Hey baby, what are you doing?” Karl jumped in surprise at the confrontation trying to hide himself from preying eyes. Sapnap walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I saw what you were doing, and you looked gorgeous, how about you show me?” Karl loved being spoken to like this, the praise was his drug and always made him melt. He removed his hands and pulled his boxers back down to his knees beginning to jerk himself off again a little faster this time. 

Sapnap was sat in front of him admiring the boy, “Wow baby you’re so pretty, how about we go to my room?” Karl nodded in response, “Yeah I’d love to Sap, aren’t you streaming though?” Worried he would expose himself, “Yeah I am, but I can carry on as long as you stay quiet and don’t let anyone know you’re here because they don’t know we’re together”

Karl decided to give it a go and stood up pulling his trousers back up whilst Sapnap grabbed some water for them both. He walked into his boyfriend’s room and sat on the bed waiting for him to come back in, a minute later Sapnap re-entered and sat on his chair beckoning for Karl to come and sit on his lap. “Sit facing away from me darling please” His voice was sweet when speaking to Karl who obliged and sat facing away from Sapnap facing the screen. 

He reached his hand around Karl’s waist reaching his hand down his trousers and into his boxers, “wow baby, how about you take these off for me quickly so I can help you?” upon request Karl pulled his pants and boxers off in one swoop sitting back down. Sapnap reached into his desk pulling out some lube, he squirted some onto his hand reaching fro Karl’s dick, “Are you ready darling?” Karl moved Sapnap’s hand to his crotch indicating he was ready, Sapnap began to stroke gently up and down Karl’s dick earning soft moans in response. 

“Oh wow darling boy, you sound beautiful! Come on moan a little louder for me, I know you can and if you do, I’ll reward you” Sapnap encouraged his sub, which made Karl oblige and he began to moan louder and louder with each pump of his cock encouraging pre-cum to leak out of his tip, “Such a good boy!” He praised removing his hand, “Turn around and face me sweetie so I can reward you”

Karl stood up turning around and putting his legs either side of Sapnaps hips and climbing on, his legs were now spread, applying more lube to his fingers he decided to prep Karl, “Hey honey, are you ok with me stretching you out for in a bit? I’m going to join a discord call with Dream and Bad whilst I do it, I won’t unmute the stream though so don’t worry about making noise” The 2 mentioned men knew about Karl and Sapnap’s relationship and them living together, he joined the call, “Hey Sap!” They said in unison, “Hey guys! Just letting you know that if you hear any noises it’s just Karl, we’re trying something out in a bit so I’m stretching him haha” The 2 chuckled, they were used to it by now and would often help with the praise if Sapnap was doing something, he plugged in an extra headset and put it on Karl letting him listen in. “He can hear you now, do what you do best gents”

“Hey gorgeous boy, I heard Sap is helping you out a lil isn’t he?” Bad asked in a calm tone, Karl just made approving noises in response, “I bet it feels good though doesn’t it?” Bad asked again only to receive more noises. Sapnap moved his free hand to rub comfortingly on Karl’s back.

“Sweetie how about you move up and down on Sap and make him feel good too?” Dream suggested, “No I don’t wanna d- UGH!” Karl let out a loud moan when Sapnap’s finger grazed his prostate, hearing this Sapnap began to insert another finger thrusting a little faster now. “Good boy Karl we’re so proud of you!” Bad cooed at the sub who was now trying to buck his hips for friction, Sapnap stopped rubbing his back and moved it to calm Karl’s hips as he inserted a 3rd and final finger scissoring the boy open even wider. 

“MMMM!” Karl moaned out, “Wow you sound amazing Karl we’re so proud of you for taking it, you’re doing amazing darling.” Dream praised. 

5 minutes had passed now and Sapnap decided that Karl was prepped enough, “Hey guys we’re gonna go now so I can get back to the stream, George was currently entertaining the stream with trolling people on the DreamSMP which was a rare occurrence to say the least. 

Sapnap pulled his own shorts and boxers down and lubed his now hard cock up, “Are you ready darling, it will be uncomfortable at first I know but it’ll be ok” Karl sat back, “Yeah just please hurry I need you inside of me so bad!” 

Sapnap positioned himself directly on Karl’s stretched and needy hole and edged himself in an inch at a time, Karl was squirming slightly, “It’s ok sweetie you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of how you’re taking me.” He praised as he bottomed out, he wanted to give Karl a few minutes to adjust so he decided to unmute his stream. “I’m unmuting now honey, but don’t make any noise or there will be a little trouble and I won’t let you cum” 

“I understand Sap” Karl rested his head on the taller man’s chest trying to get used to the length inside of him. “Hey guys! I’m back, I had to get a drink and then someone knocked my door with a few packages that’s why I took longer than usual.”

Sapnap decided to load up a new world and do a few speed runs, once loaded into his first world he muted quickly, “Are you ready darl?” Karl nodded, “Yeah I am, what do I do if I’m about to cum though?” he didn’t want to expose either of them when they were live to 78,842 people. 

“Just tap my back twice and then I’ll mute and make sure you have the best orgasm ever hun” As Karl rested his head back into Sapnap, the stream was unmuted and Sapnap began to thrust gently but enough to make the boy sitting on him squirm in pleasure. 

Karl gripped harshly onto Sapnap’s shirt whenever he felt as if he was going to moan.

10 minutes had gone by and Sapnap decided to speed up his pace, it shocked Karl to say the least and the grip became stronger, the stream was muted suddenly, “Karl look at me darling, let’s see that beautiful face” He pulled the sub’s face into view and admired the sweat forming on his fore head, “Touch yourself for me, I want you to make yourself feel good too” 

Karl’s right hand reached down, and he began to stroke himself, the stream was again unmuted and Sapnap’s pace was picking up even more than before. 

Karl could feel his climax approaching rapidly so he tapped Sapnap’s back twice as requested, Sapnap had luckily just finished a speed run and instantly stopped his thrusting. “Imma head off now guys, I had a lot of fun tonight I’ll see you soon bye!” Karl was a little sad about his ruined climax, but It was all worth it for what was about to come. 

Sapnap began his hip movements again now praising Karl. “God Karl you’re doing so well sweetie taking my cock so well” A chain of moans began to fall from Karl’s mouth, “Sap I’m gonna cum! Please go faster and touch me!” 

“Of course, darling, cum for me.” He picked up his pace and stroked Karl’s length fast in rhythm with his thrusts, “Make a mess of yourself for me honey, show me how much you enjoy me being inside of you” 

Upon the last few words Karl’s cum coated both of their shirts in strings of white cum, not wanting to over stimulate the boy he pulled out and after 4 more pumps he also came letting out a loud and lewd moan. 

He was proud of his sub for what had just happened, they had never done anything like this before and he was shocked he went through with it. “You did amazing Karl baby, let’s quickly get cleaned and changed and then we can go to bed I promise” 

“Mhm ok, that was amazing by the way Sap we need to do it again sometime” Sapnap was pleased with the reaction from Karl and so he gathered himself together to stand and walked to the bathroom where him and Karl showered quickly.

They walked back to the bedroom together where Sapnap pulled Karl in for a passionate kiss fighting for dominance over his tongue which he won, before pulling apart Sapnap swept Karl off his feet and placed him in bed getting in behind him holding him closer than ever. He loved Karl a lot and would do anything for him to make him happy just like Karl would for him, it was finally calm in the bedroom and the pair fell asleep cuddling each other.


End file.
